97
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: The Prequel to Five Night's With Bashur. Find out more of Ross' Past!
1. Prolouge

"Come on, open the file!" Bashur said.

"It's loading. Be patient." Jin said.

"Dear Jin and Bashur," The document began. "I have written everything here that I can remember, though much of it is missing because I wasn't there for it and some of it was missing from Bashur's files. But hopefully, this will cover everything before I lost my memory, though it probably won't. To make it easier, the events are in chronological order leading up to and after the party.

"Hope this helps. -Ross." 

JIn then scrolled downwards, and began to read aloud.


	2. Chapter 1

**FIVE DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY….**

Ross was excited. His tenth birthday was only days away! And even better, he was going to be spending it at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria , the place that his father had founded, and was now a franchise. Ross had all this running through his young mind while he was watching Fazbear and Friends on TV, it was his favorite show.

"Hey, son," Ross Sr., Ross' dad asked. "The sixth graders are coming to the party on Friday!"

"Wait. The sixth graders?!" Ross cried. "No! Why?"  
"What? Don't you like them?" Ross Sr. asked.

"No, they're really mean."

"Well, at least Calem will be coming."

"Calem!" Ross was immediately cheered up, Calem was his best friend in the whole wide world, and nothing could change that. Nothing.


	3. Chapter 2

**4 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY….**

"So, Ross," Ross Sr. asked. "What did you want for your birthday?"  
"A Pikachu Nintendo 64!" Ross cried. "YAAYYYYYY!"

"Ok,ok." Ross Sr. said. "I'll see what I can do."  
"Ross!" Ross' mom called. "Calem is here!"  
Ross ran to the front door.

"Hey Calem!"  
"Hey Ross!" Said Calem.

"You wanna play Mortal Kombat?"  
"Sure!" 

"FINISH HIM!" Said the game.

Scorpion performed a spinning kick on Sub-Zero and ended the match.

"Darn it!" Said Ross. "I can never to the fatalities."  
"Hey, have you found a way to keep the sixth graders from coming to the party yet?" Asked Calem.

"No." Said Ross.

"Better do it soon, or that party's gonna be awful." Said Calem while he selected a new Character.


	4. Chapter 3

**3 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY….**

"Do you want to go to IHOP today?" Ross Sr. asked his son.

"I'd rather go to Old Country Buffet," Ross replied.

"Sure thing, my boy."

"Um,dad….." Ross said, looking outside, frightened.

"There's a chicken on the front lawn!"  
"Calm down, it's just a chicken." Ross Sr. said. "Oh, look! It's about to rain!"

Ross Sr. ran outside and grabbed the chicken and, to Ross' horror, brought it inside.

"Ahh, look at this little Thunderclucker," Ross Sr. brought it up to Ross. "Go on, he's fine."  
Ross began to pet it, with caution.

"C-can we go to Old Country Buffet now?" Ross asked.

"Sure thing, my boy." Ross Sr. said. "Sure thing."


	5. Chapter 4

**2 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY….**

"Daddy?" Asked Ross. "How do the Animatronics work?"  
"I don't really know son." Ross Sr. said.

"But…..you invented them, right, so you should know."

"Yes, but an employee has been…...modifying them."

"You mean changing them?"  
"Yes."  
"But...aren't they perfect already?"  
"They….I….They're better now."

"Give. It. Back!" Cried Ross.

"Calm down, Ear eyes!" Said the Sixth-Grader. "I just want to _play_ with it."  
"But that ball is _minnnnneeee!_ " Whined Ross.

The Sixth-Grader kicked the ball and sent it sailing onto the roof of the mean neighbor's house.

"Oops." Smiled the Sixth-Grader.

"MY BALL!" Cried Ross. He ran at the Sixth-Grader, who stopped him from charging by placing a single hand on Ross' forehead.


	6. Chapter 5

**1 DAY UNTIL THE PARTY…**

"Freddy, Chica, or Bonnie?" Ross Sr. asked.

"Freddy!" Ross replied.

"BWAK!" The chicken said.

"Daddy why is that chicken still here?"  
"I dunno," Ross Sr. said with a smile. "But now we'll have unlimited eggs!"

Ross picked up an egg and threw it at Ross Sr.

"Hey!" Ross Sr was now an eggy mess. He picked one up too, and hurled it at Ross. ANd the two then became intertwined in a fight of eggy proportions, laughing, father and son.


	7. Chapter 6

**THE PARTY**

"YES!" Cried Ross, he had gotten a Pikachu Nintendo 64, just like he wanted.

"Okay guys, it's cake time!" Ross Sr. said.

All the kids cheered. Then a guy in a Freddy Fazbear suit came over and sang the Birthday Song. But strangely, he slurred his words and added s' to almost every word.

"Happies Birthday to Yous!" The man finished.

Ross blew out the candles. Then he jumped up and hugged Freddy Fazbear, saying "I love you Freddy!" Which resulted in an "Awwww" From the parents.

"Ross!" Said Calem. "They're coming on stage! Come on!"  
All the kids came to the stage. But the Sixth Graders were there too.

"Look it's Little Ross' birthday!" One of them said. "So you love Freddy? Wanna give him a kiss?"  
"Buzz off." Said Calem.

"Come on!" The Sixth-Grader grabbed Ross and lifted him up to the Animatronic.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" The Sixth-Graders started chanting. Then, suddenly the Sixth-Grader lost his balance and brought Ross a little _too_ close.

That was when the Animatronic chomped down.


	8. Chapter 7

**3 DAYS AFTER THE PARTY…**

"..lucky to be alive, really." The doctor said. "He won't remember much, as this event has most likely caused trauma, and Ross may not be the same Ross you used to know."  
"What?!" Cried Ross Sr., fearful of what his son could become and what he could and couldn't remember.

"The frontal lobe controls personality traits, and with a chunk now missing, why it's possible he could even become schizophrenic."

"Ross, Ross."

Ross slid his eyes open slowly. His dad was talking to him.

"Dad, wh-what happened?" Ross asked.

"You clonked your head on the ground at Chuck E. Cheese's." Ross Sr. lied. "You're good now though."  
"Really?" Ross couldn't remember it, but it seemed to make some sense so his mind accepted it.

"Ross!?" Calem came into the room.

"Do-" Ross said. "Do I know you?"  
Calem's face fell. "We-we're best friends/"

Ross turned back to his father. "Can we go to IHOP? I want some pancakes then to go hang out with the chicken."

"Sure thing, Pancake Pal." Ross Sr. Smiled.

Ross Sr. went up to Calem and handed him Two Hundred Dollars.

"Stay away from Ross." He said. "I don't want him remembering any of this."

"O-okay." Calem said, teary eyed by the fact that his best friend's father was paying him to not be best friends with his best friends any longer.

Yes, some things are best left forgotten.


End file.
